Hate That I Love You
by heidipoo
Summary: It's Kirstein's first night as a WWE diva, and to start things off she has a mixed tag team match with Randy Orton; the man she hates the most. But does she really hate him? Or is there something else going on here? It's a love/hate thing. Request.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was a request that I got from one of my awesome readers. Hope I did okay with your OC, and let me know what you think. Enjoy, and be sure to check out my other stories too.**

* * *

It was one of Kirstein's first night as a WWE diva at a Monday Night Raw, and she was feeling a little nervous and excited. Good thing she had her best friend AJ to support her. She had been signed as a diva for a while now, but tonight she would actually be making her debut. "Are you nervous?" AJ asked as the two were sitting backstage somewhere in the arena.

Kirstein shook her head allowing her brown waves of hair to dance, "A little but nothing too extreme." She replied with a shrug as she looked herself over in her ring gear and decided she looked okay.

"Oh well." AJ said. "At least if you had a bad day the club will make it better." The petite girl said. The two already had plans to go out after the show was over. They were going to kick it at the club with some other superstars and divas.

"Yeah, good point." Kirstein said as she ran a hand through her hair. The two divas then continued their small talk when suddenly Randy Orton and John Cena walked passed them. They went unnoticed by the two girls, that is, until Randy purposely bumped into Kirstein. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kirstein asked as Randy turned to give her a look. He said nothing, as he only stared at her. AJ looked on questioningly until she had to grab Kirstein's arm to pull the new diva away.

"What the hell was that all about?" The spitfire asked as soon as she and Kirstein were in private. Kirstein shrugged. Sure, she and Randy had a somewhat rocky past with each other, but she wanted to ignore it for as long as she could. She hated the viper. He could be such a jerk, and so cocky.

"What are you talking about?" Kirstein asked, trying to nonchalant.

AJ rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about." She said. "There's something going on between you two. You like him?" AJ questioned. Kirstein began to panic, she thought all the feelings she had for Randy were long gone. Guess not. But she wasn't going to let anyone know that she liked him, she wanted to stray from him. He wasn't good for her.

"Ew, no way!" She exclaimed. "I hate him!"

"Uh huh, sure..." AJ teased as she gave her friend a look.

"He's just so annoying, and such an asshole." Kirstein went on and on about how much she hated Randy Orton as she and AJ made their way to the diva locker room.

Meanwhile back in the superstar locker room, Randy and John were busy getting ready for their oncoming matches for the night. They weren't sure what they were scheduled for, all they knew was that they were on the show tonight. It was quiet between the two until finally John decided to speak. "There something going on between you and that new girl?" John asked.

Randy looked up as he was tying the laces on his boots, "No." He answered simply, causing John to scoff. John then patted Randy on the back.

"You know, if something's going on, you can tell me." He said as he took off his hat to look at Randy.

"Nothing is going on John." The viper retorted.

"Are you guys... Sleeping together?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you like her?"

"No." Randy said again as he stood up. "I hate her. She is the biggest bitch I know!" Randy said getting a little angry the John just wouldn't let this go.

"Well, you sure feel strongly about her." John chuckled.

"Can you just drop it?" Randy asked as he rose his eyebrows. Truthfully, seeing Kirstein again for the first time in a while brought some sense of nostalgia to him, and old feelings started to come back. But he didn't know if the new diva felt strongly for him anymore. So he decided he would hide his feelings, and not let anyone know what he and Kirstein had a long time ago.

"Alright man, sorry." Cena replied as he put his hands up in surrender. "All I'm saying is that it looks like you two got some chemistry together..." He drawled off then left the superstar locker room. Randy scowled as he kicked a bag across the floor. Tonight was definitely going to be a challenge.

"Randy, Vince wants to see you." A tech guy said as he peeked his head into the locker room.

"Alright." Randy nodded as he started to head towards Vince McMahon's office. It was a little difficult to find, but finally when he found it, he opened up the door and mentally groaned.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Kirstein asked with a mock expression of disgust on her pretty face. Randy walked in and shut the door as he went to sit by Kirstein on one of the sofas.

"Vince called me in here. Now will you just shut up?" Randy asked as he looked over at her. Kirstein scoffed but she was speechless. She had no comeback; there was just something about his ignorance that made him unbearably attractive. The two then sat in silence until the chairman finally came into the office.

"Randy, Kirstein, I have great news!" Vince bellowed. "You two are going to be tag team partners tonight!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

"Great." Randy smirked.

"Are you serious?" Kirstein nearly yelled. "I can't work with him. I hate him!"

"I don't want to hear this." Vince said which caused Kirstein to quiet down. "You two are facing Alberto Del Rio and Rosa Mendes, so there. Good luck." He said and shooed them out of his office. Kirstein could only glare at the viper as he walked away with a smirk. She was definitely pissed, and she couldn't wait for the night to be over.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

As the night progressed, it was finally time for Randy and Kirstein's tag team match. Randy was slightly annoyed, while Kirstein on the other hand was nervous. She was nervous because this was her first match, and it just so happened to be with asshole Randy Orton.

The two were now waiting backstage for their cue; Randy giving Kirstein a smirk the whole time. Suddenly, Randy's music blared throughout the arena and he and Kirstein began to make their entrance. Kirstein had yet to pick her theme song yet. Finally, the duo were now in the ring and watched as Rosa and Alberto made their entrance as well.

"Don't suck, okay?" Randy said to Kirstein as she was taking her position on the apron.

She sneered at him, "Just shut up."

The match then began and Randy started to dominate Alberto with furious punches. Alberto soon grew tired and tagged Rosa in, which forced Randy to tag Kirstein. The new diva did surprisingly well for her first time in the ring, able to get Rosa down easily. But soon Kirstein grew tired, and she tagged the viper back in.

Randy was still in control as he beat Alberto, but suddenly Alberto had pushed Orton into Kirstein, which knocked her off the apron. "Are you okay?" Randy yelled, distracted, and that's when Del Rio pinned him and he and Kirstein lost the match. The viper was pissed, but he still went to pick up Kirstein as she laid on the ground. He then proceeded to take her to the med bay to get checked out.

"You're such an asshole." She muttered as he was carrying her bridal style backstage.

"What the hell? How am I an asshole? I'm carrying you right now!" Randy nearly yelled, obviously still pissed.

"You made us lose that match." Kirstein said, as a matter of fact.

"I was checking on you." Randy defended as the two finally entered the med bay and he sat Kirstein down on a stretcher.

"I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!" She screamed, "We're not together anymore, you don't have to babysit me!" Kirstein concluded, bringing up the past. Which was something she really didn't want to do. Randy stepped back, obviously hurt by the rookie diva's harsh words.

"If you feel that way then I'm sorry." He apologized as he stared down at the ground.

"Randy..."

"You already said what you had to say. It's obvious that you don't have feelings for me anymore..." The viper said as he turned to look back at the diva.

"Randy, don't do that..." Kirstein said. Suddenly, all feeling left his body as he forcefully pressed his lips to hers. The two then kissed passionately in the med bay. Kirstein then separated herself. "Why, why did you just kiss me?" She asked.

"I was trying to shut you up." He said simply with a shrug, and without warning, Kirstein hurriedly slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled loudly.

"Because you're still the same asshole!"

"And you're still the same bitch!" Randy yelled as the two looked away from each other. But little did they know, Wade Barrett had seen the two kiss, and was now spreading the news around the whole locker room. Eventually, the kiss news got to AJ and she was waiting outside the med bay for her friend Kirstein. Finally she walked out of the medical room with Randy beside her. AJ only glared at him as he walked away to find John.

"Have fun in there?" AJ asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Uh, no?" Kirstein replied a little confused. "It's the med bay, I don't think anyone has fun in there." She joked.

"Not what I meant." AJ answered.

"Then...?" Kirstein asked.

"I know you played tonsil hockey with lady killer over there." The petite diva said as she eyed Randy down the hall again. Kirstein chuckled at her friend's use of words.

"Tonsil hockey? What are we in grade school?" Kirstein joked.

"I thought you hated him?" AJ questioned.

"I do." Kirstein answered, but AJ was not convinced. "Come on, let's just get cleaned up so we can go to the club." She said as she pulled the smaller diva back to the women's locker room.

Meanwhile, back in the superstar locker room, John was already hounding John for answers about the kiss. "Is she a good kisser? Did you kiss her? Or did she kiss you? How was it?" He kept asking as Randy just sat there in silence. That kiss was really something though. He wanted it to seem like nothing, and that's why he brought his jerk façade back up. He didn't want Kirstein to know he was still like that though. Randy had changed. He wasn't a bad guy. "Are you going to answer me?" John asked.

"It was just a simple kiss. It meant nothing." Randy lied. "Let's just get to this club so I can pick up some chicks." He said nonchalantly as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

The club was pretty packed tonight as AJ and Kirstein were out on the dance floor. The bass was blaring, and the lights were flashing, and everyone was having a good time. Randy and John had no idea that the girls were going to be here, so they were sitting at the bar. However, Randy was keeping a close eye on Kirstein.

"Are you having a good time?" AJ asked Kirstein over the loud music.

"Yeah!" Kirstein answered as she continued to dance.

"That guy is checking you out..." AJ pointed over across the dance floor at some random guy who was getting all google eyed at the rookie diva.

"Should I go for it?" Kirstein asked.

"Oh yeah!" AJ said as she waved the guy over. "You two have fun, I'm going to get more drinks." The spitfire continued as she danced her way to the bar. The random guy then came up and began to dance sensually with Kirstein, little did she know Randy Orton was still watching her from across the room.

"Are you seeing this?" John asked as he pointed across the room to the place Randy was already looking. "You better go get your woman." He teased.

"She's not my woman." Randy retorted as he got up out of his seat and began making his way across the club to the dance floor. He maneuvered his way through the crowd of people until he got to Kirstein who was still dancing with the random guy and hadn't noticed Randy.

"You're a really good dancer..." The guy said and suddenly, Randy felt extreme jealousy coursing through his veins. He wanted to be the one dancing with Kirstein, he wanted to be the one who felt her in his tattooed arms. Without warning, he grabbed Kirstein from behind, pulling her away from the other guy, and he leaned her over and pressed his lips forcefully to hers. The kiss was deep, and he felt something in it.

Randy opened his eyes, and saw that the random guy was walking away so he pulled away and dropped the rookie diva on the floor with a thud. "What the hell was that for?" Kirstein asked as she stood up and smoothed out the dress she was wearing.

The viper shrugged, "I don't know." He smirked.

"Aw, is Randy jealous?" Kirstein teased.

"No." Randy said as he grabbed her hand and began to dance with her.

"God, I hate you." Kirstein said as she pressed her lips to his once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end! Look for more fics soon!**


End file.
